


Sing, baby, sing!

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And the other way around, Angst, Beverly is a bit more raunchy than normally, Eddie Kaspbrak is Whipped, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie and Bev can't talk like people, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Angst, a lot of swearing, andy is quite cute, don't regret a thing, eddie is a mess, i kinda took him from the goldfinch, inspired by some stupid tik-tok, karaoke bar, oh well, shameless fluff, wrote it during a pandemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier broke up about a year ago. It means that Richie is free to bring his new boyfriend to a karaoke bar, right?Think again.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sing, baby, sing!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I'm back?   
> Idk for how long haha, but quar*ntine is giving me a lot of free time, so I figured why not lol.  
> It's gonna have like 2-3 parts, we'll see how it goes!

They were sitting in a karaoke bar called “S(w) ing ”, something that Richie had found on the Internet the night prior and, after making sure it’s not a bar for swingers, was making them go to. It’s been his dream forever, really, to spend a nice evening with his friends, drink a little, dance and sing in front of strangers that were not going to remember their faces the next day. He had a list of songs prepared for this very occasion and was giddy like a child, pacing around his and Beverly’s shared apartment and warming up his voice. 

“It’s not  gonna ’ get better, just ‘cos you’re louder,  hun ” she commented, trying to watch some stupid movie playing on TV. Richie only shrugged her off and decided that she was ‘too jealous’ to appreciate his enormous talent. 

“And that’s not the only enormous thing I’ve got goin’ on, baby” he added in a heartbeat, shooting her a wink. She groaned in despair and threw a pillow in his general direction. 

It was a special night, yes, but not only because The Losers were meeting up to make his dream come true. No, it was also the first time they were going to meet his new boyfriend- Andy. Richie was skittish and really stressed out about it, maybe a tiny bit worried too. 

Andy was a great guy- a bit short, ginger and super pale, looking like a porcelain doll even next to Richie’s pale ass. He was funny, a bit shy and quiet, but Richie could and was making up for it. They have been going out for two months, but Richie had never before been brave enough to introduce him to his friends. They knew how head over heels he’s always been for Eddie, and how hard their breakup was for him. He was still helplessly in love with the boy, but they both had decided to call it quits because of too many obstacles- Eddie’s mom nagging him all the time about that “dirty Tozier boy”, Richie’s mood swings and depression, how different their schedules were; you name it, they’ve been through it. So, even though his heart broke in two and he couldn’t as much, as look at Eddie for six months, they broke up. 

Andy was the first guy that Richie felt genuinely interested since their break up. A little bit over a year passed and his heart wasn’t aching at the very thought of holding someone else’s hand anymore, so he decided to give it a shot. And it was fine, sometimes even great- of course nothing compared to Eddie, but Richie wasn’t looking for a husband. 

So yeah, it was a very important night, that’s why he decided to dress up a little bit- he was wearing black jeans and a shirt in the same color, also a vest with a flowery print on it. He put a corduroy, green jacket on it and decided to switch up his contacts to wiry glasses. He was looking sharp and

“Really fucking handsome, man. I’d totally jump you, if you,  ya know, weren’t gay and all” Beverly said, a red lollipop in her mouth. Richie snorted in laughter at the comment and thanked his friend, heading to the door. 

The night was young, you could even call it an early evening, and the weather was fantastic. Wind was blowing just slightly, throwing off ash from his lit cigarette. People were passing the both of them, not really looking at them, sometimes even bumping into Beverly, that made the  redhead huff out in irritation. 

“I’m not even that short, for God’s sake! ‘s not my fault that you’re a walking skyscraper” she argued, moving a bit behind Richie’s frame to avoid being bumped into again. 

Okay, so, coming back to the bar- it was a funky little place in the middle of New York.  It’s entrance was located in a small, unattended alley, what made Stanley text him and ask 

‘Are you sure it’s not a swingers bar? Looks suspicious’

and Richie respond with a “Don’t be suspicious” tik-tok. He laughed at his own genius for a long time. 

Inside it looked really nice- there were tables and booths for people to sit in, every and each of them having a ‘Song Manual’ laying in the middle. Stan, Mike and Ben were all already there, when Richie and Bev arrived. They all looked good, both visually and like they were enjoying themselves- it was probably because of the empty shot-glasses in front of them, but oh well. He was going to take whatever he got. 

Bill arrived a few minutes later, Audra right behind him talking on the phone with her parents that were super protective and didn’t like Big Bill at all. 

“Troubles in paradise?” asked Mike, laughing a bit to himself. Bill only sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“No daddy, I’m not with him, I told you I was going out with Sarah and  Em , why don’t you trust me?” she asked, putting on quite a show. Her voice was winy, on the verge of crying even, and she was breathing really fast, as if she was stressed out. A minute later she murmured a tiny “I love you too, Daddy, bye” and hung up. “ Oh what the fuck” she said a second after ending the call, rolling her eyes. “Sorry for that guys, it’s really hard having strict parent  _ and  _ a four years older boyfriend.”

Bill only chuckled at that and pecked her cheek. Everyone started talking, as if nothing never happened, they got some shots while waiting for Eddie and Andy, and then finally the letter arrived. The minute he approached their table, Richie stood up nervously and smiled at the smaller boy. His hands were sweating, there was a very big lump in his throat and he could feel six pairs of eyes on them. 

Andy was looking rather nice in blue mom jeans and a black sweater, with a white button up’s collar sticking out from underneath. He was holding a pretty, pink rose.

“Hi, Rich” he said in a hushed tone. Andy could be really shy when it came to meeting new people, and Richie had made sure, that he was comfortable with meeting all of his friends at once, at least 8 times. “For you” the boy added, looking at Richie from underneath his  extra-long lashes. 

“ Awwwww ” Beverly cooed, making the smaller boy turn pink in response. 

“Shut the fuck up Marsh” Richie laughed, not bothering to turn towards her. “She’s right, tho” he added, taking the rose from his boyfriend and pecking him on his rosy cheek. Andy, if it was even possible, turned a few shades darker and laughed a bit, pushing Richie away. 

Everyone absolutely adored Andy, especially Audra when she discovered his great love for Hozier. Richie was on cloud nine, drinking his mimosa with a stupid grin plastered on and arm resting on his boyfriend’s waist, tucking him a bit closer. He opened up quite nicely after some time and was now chatting animatedly with Ben about some tv show. Everything was perfect and he was feeling the best he had in months, really. But then, of course, it all went to shit because they all forgot someone else was joining them. 

“Oh my,  _ fucking  _ God, I hate this  _ fucking  _ city, those  _ fucking  _ people driving like they got their  _ fucking  _ license from a  _ fucking  _ Cheeto bag!” 

“And that, would be Eddie” Bill laughed, pointing towards a very angry and very cute looking Edward  Kaspbrak . He was shouting while taking his trench coat off and hanging it next to the door, then order a ‘whole fucking bottle’ of strawberry vodka, and only then did he move towards his friend’s table.

Andy was looking at the furious creature with wide eyes, scanning him from head to toes, obviously knowing he was the boy that his boyfriend was still in love with. He narrowed his eyes and moved a little bit closer to Richie, making him look at him  apologetically . 

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry, you guys! Some asshole  crashed into my car on my way from work, and...”

“Are you okay?” asked Richie, his eyes full of worry and body ready to protect the boy in front of him. Andy’s nostrils flared. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, but my car is not, and now I’m going to have to take a subway to work and it’s going to be a pain in the ass, not even mentioning all the... oh, I’m sorry, and you are?” Eddie stopped his rant, looking straight at Andy that was sitting almost in Richie’s lap. 

“Um, Eds, it’s my-eh-my boyfriend, Andy.” Eddie’s grip on the bottle tightened, making his knuckles whiten, his face flush with anger. He blinked a few times, looked at everyone to try and see if Richie was joking, and when he decided that the boy  _ was  _ indeed telling the truth, he took a big gulp out of his bottle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tbh, I feel a little bit rusty, but I hope it wasn't too prominent lol  
> Anyways, tell me what you think!   
> Love ya!
> 
> followe me on tumblr! (it's richieshawaiianshirts)


End file.
